Forsaken
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:Digital Devil Saga Shows the fate of every Cyber Shaman. It tells how Sera first met Cielo. Sera x Cielo. WARNING:SEMIAU, ANGST. COMPLETE!
1. She and He

Forsaken

By: Angelus Erreare

Disclaimer: All characters featured in this fanfiction belong to ATLUS. I own nothing and claim nothing.

A/N: Warning: Slight OOC, SEMI AU

**Chapter 1: She and He**

The girl shivered as she sat, huddled onto the corner of a cell. She wrapped her small arms around herself and closed her eyes, asking herself when this would all be over.

But she was wrong. It won't be over. It'll never be over. At least, not for her. The cell was dark and no light had dared creep in; the floor was hard and was freezing to the touch. The girl blinked her eyes once, twice but no matter what she did, she couldn't see anything.

And then, suddenly, as if her prayer had been answered, the sliding door to her cell, erm, room, opened and a person, wearing full body armor and a helmet with a visor, holding his rifle, stood outside, "Get up."

The girl meekly followed and got to her feet.

The girl looked around her as she walked behind the guard, her hands clasped together, her shoulders slightly slouched. The walls, the furniture and the floor were of the same color; grey. Clearly, the building openly displayed what she felt. She felt bland, dull and drab. Suddenly, she was cut off from her dreaming as she had collided with the back of the guard in front of her.

She hadn't even noticed that he had stopped.

The guard looked at her, and although the girl couldn't see him at all due to his helmet and tinted visor, she knew that he was displeased with her. Her silver eyes shone with fear. She was sorry. She didn't mean any harm.

She didn't want to be punished.

The guard said nothing and continued to gaze at the young girl before him. Unknown to the girl, the guard wasn't cold-hearted. He looked at her with only utter sympathy for her. There was no malice or contempt in his gaze; if only she could see his eyes.

She looked so scared; her silver eyes stared into his visor; so full of fear. She looked so vulnerable. She looked so fragile; as if she were about to shatter at the slightest touch. Her raven black hair had been cut short-much like a boy's. The guard looked at her pitifully. He imagined that numerous mothers out there had their baby girl's hair cut short as they thought it looked cute and adorable. But this girl wasn't among them. She didn't have a mother or a father to prefer her hair in any way. No. Her hair had been cut this short to get it out of the way when the tests, simulations and experiments were being conducted. No one saw this girl for what she was.

To everyone else in the building, she was a commodity. She wasn't a human being. She was treated like cattle; or worse. She was lab rat; a guinea pig for every scientist and doctor to test out any and every new theory that they could conjure.

They never bothered to stop and think about the girl per se. They all forgot to see that she wasn't cattle; she wasn't a lab rat; she wasn't a guinea pig. She was just her. She was just a little girl looking for love and security. She was but an infant that had been tossed in the ramparts.

She had been forsaken.

She reminded him of his daughter. How he wished that he could banish that look from her face forever. How he wished that he could shield her from this world and its cruelties. But he knew he couldn't.

He shook his head. After all, she, his daughter, was the reason why he was there in the first place. She was the reason why he was working for this hideous juggernaut of a company. He didn't like what they asked him to do, but none of that was relevant.

He had a family to support and a daughter to protect. He couldn't leave her the way she was now. He shook his head from all those thoughts and focused on the young girl before him. He said only but one word to her, "There."

He pointed to the room on his left and the girl followed his finger and started to walk towards it.

The guard watched the girl disappear through the door and he stood there, unable to move. He had felt very sorry for her. He wanted to help her, but he knew he couldn't. It was a heavy burden to carry.

He just hoped that God may forgive him someday.

xxxxx

The girl meekly stepped into the well lighted room. It was a room that she'd never been in before. She looked at her feet. The room, unlike her own, was carpeted; it was of the color of sea-foam green. The girl shifted her gaze to the room before her; there were things that she'd not seen in months. There were small chairs, tables and stools. There was also a large trunk at the back of the room.

What could be in it?

Her curiosity was cut short as the sliding door opened once more. She stumbled backwards, her hoary eyes widening in fear once more.

'Was she coming back…?' she thought, scared.

But then, her fear completely subsided as it was not "that woman" whom she feared, that had gone through the door.

It was…a boy.

She blinked; it was a boy of her own age. Granted, he was an inch taller than her but she knew he was of roughly the same age. She gazed at him, at first, unsure of how to make of the boy. He had the most unusual hair color; it was of pale blue. His eyes too were blue. The door shut behind him and he meekly stepped forward.

The two didn't know what to do or say, and so, just stood where they were, gazing at each other.

Finally, breaking the silence, the boy spoke, holding out his hand, "Allo…my name's Cielo…"

The girl said nothing, her lips trembling; it was as if she was afraid to speak. He had a strange way of speaking. She thought back; ah yes, there was a group of people in the world with accents like that. He must be from Jamaica or something like that. She looked at the boy once more. The more she was puzzled.

Jamaicans usually had a darker shade of skin. This boy was fair; almost as fair as she. She didn't even know it, but she was lost in her own world. This, however, was not lost to the aforesaid boy.

He looked at her with doubt; she was staring at him blankly. She looked as if she had a world of her own and that her body was empty.

The boy sighed and took her hand in his, shaking it vigorously, "Dat's how you do you it, ja?"

"So…wat's your name?"

"…"

"Come on now. I told you my name ja? So, tell me yours?"

"My name is…Sera…" she muttered, her eyes looking at their intertwined hands.

"Well, how old are you Sera?" Cielo asked, his eyes twinkling.

Sera blushed, feeling silly at herself, "I'm 7 and a half…"

The boy beamed, "Me too ja?"

"…"

Sera continued to smile, saying nothing, but as he held her gaze, she obviously grew uncomfortable and cast her head down to look at the seemingly intriguing carpet!

"Hi! Hmm…you don't talk much do you?"

She shook her head and he sighed again, "Well, dat's okay I guess. Ey! Wat's in dat chest?" he pointed to the trunk behind them, his hand letting go of hers.

Sera could only look at her hand; the one that he held. No one had ever done that before. The people she had been with had always been afraid to touch her.

Why?

She didn't know.

She then looked at the boy who ran behind her and saw him beam at what he found within the trunk. There, on the trunk were toys. Toys of numerous shapes and sizes were kept in it.

"Ey! Look at what I found! Come on Sera! Let's play ja?" He motioned for her to come over and she did…timidly.

xxxxx

"So, how did you get here Sera?" Cielo asked.

"…I…was…I was born here." she stated sadly, looking intently at the toy that Cielo was playing with. It was a brown teddy bear; it was small enough to fit in her hands.

Cielo turned a confused eyebrow at her, "Huh? Wat do you mean 'born here'? Wat about your mum and dad? Dey must be worried about you ja?"

Sera's eyes began to water, "I don't have a mum and dad…I've never seen them…"

Cielo scooted over to his new found friend and put his arm around her, "It's okay Sera. I'm here now anyway right? You're my new friend ja?"

Sera sniffed and wiped off her tears, beaming a smile at him, "Yeah…you're my friend now Cielo."

"What about you? Why are you here…?" Sera asked the boy who was now fiddling with the brown bear.

"My parents sent me here. Dey said that I had a problem," here he paused and pointed to his head, "here. Dey said that dey would help me so my parents left me here."

Sera felt her heart leap. He had parents? He was so lucky. He must be very happy.

"Do you go home too?" Sera asked; a glimmer of hope could be seen in her eyes.

"…" Cielo furrowed his eyebrows, "No…I don't…I haven't seen my parents in months…"

Sera felt a sting in her heart. She was hopeful that maybe she could see someone who was happy. But no; everyone she had met thus far was sad.

Why was the world so sad? Where was God? Wasn't he supposed to protect and cherish the world and the people who lived in it? If that was so, then why were all the people she had seen, suffering?

"Don't you miss them Cielo?"

"Yeah…I do…ja? Very much…but de people here say dat I have to get better first before I could go home. So, dey have me doing many things…"

Sera felt her eyes water once more, "…Me too…They lock me up in this big egg room with water…and I have many wires stuck to my arms and legs…They hurt me…"

Cielo looked at his friend once more and saw her crying. He didn't know why, after all, he had only met her only moments before, but Cielo didn't like to see her cry. Somehow, it made him very sad as well. It was as if, they had immediately established some sort of bond with one another.

He didn't know what else there was to say. What could he say that would make her feel better? How could he possibly know, when he himself was on the same boat?

They were the same; she and he. They had both been abandoned. They had both been and still were suffering. They were both unhappy. But then, Cielo smiled. But then again, they were still lucky. They were still lucky because they managed to find each other. They managed to meet and share each other's sorrows.

Cielo smiled and took the bear that he had been playing with, wiggling it in front of Sera, "Ey! Where did you pretty face go ja? Don't cry!"

Sera wiped her tears away and stared directly at the bear dangling before her eyes; she smiled and then heartily laughed, hugging the boy.

The boy, flustered at his friend's sudden behavior, leaned back, "Ey! Knock it off ja?"

The girl broke her hug from the boy and looked at him, her eyes gleaming, "Thank you Cielo!"

"You're welcome ja?"

xxxxx

They sat there, talking and playing; and for once in their lives, they felt, happy. Sera clutched a pink bunny to her chest while she played with a choo-choo train. Cielo played with an airplane, while still clutching the brown bear in his hand.

They didn't know how much time had passed and very soon, the doors opened once more, and the boy and girl gasped.

Was it time to say goodbye already?

They felt relieved, however, when they realized that it was only their lunch.

"Yay!! Come on Sera!" Cielo yelled happily as he ran towards the trays of food that had been set on the small tables. Sera stood up as well, a warm smile playing on her lips. She ran after him towards the tables, her pink bunny still in hand.

The two sat across from one another and took their spoons and forks. Cielo, upon inspecting the food, wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Wat da heck is dis ja? Dis again? Don't dey ever change the menu around here?"

Sera tilted her head to the side, "Change the food? Menu?"

"What's that?"

Cielo, who was about to take a spoonful of the icky goo in front of him stopped and looked at Sera with a shocked expression, "Wat do you mean 'what's dat'?"

Sera blinked; had she said something wrong? Had she upset him?

"I'm sorry…It was nothing…"

Cielo shook his head, "You say 'sorry' too much. Don't you? Now, wat did you say?"

Sera smiled; she was amazed and truly thrilled at her new friend. She felt more confident with more all the more.

"You said that the people here don't change food…and that you said something about a 'menu'…What is that? It a 'menu' a sort of food?"

Cielo almost choked, "Wat? You mean dat…you've never been on a restaurant before…?"

Sera blushed; she had heard of those…but no, she had never been into one of those. She wasn't a retard. Her intelligence was one of her highly prized talents. She was taught many languages, took courses on math, physics and such…but then, she was confused.

If she knew about all those complex principles, how come she didn't know about the simple things in life…? Cielo had given off the impression that this 'menu' was something that anybody and everybody knew…Why was it that she did not know of it?

Menu…?

She had heard of that…

'I think…'

"Wait…" she said, "A menu…from a computer screen?"

Cielo laughed and Sera felt her insides churn; he was laughing at her.

"No ja? A menu is like a…file filled with a list of different types of food dat you would like to eat!"

Sera's eyes widened; different types of food? Of course; she knew that the body required different nutrients from different sources; proteins…carbohydrates…fat…fiber…but then, that was why they were given this 'goo' for food. The 'goo' that they were eating contained all the nutrients that were required by the body.

Was that the "type" of food Cielo was speaking of?

"But…this…" she pointed to what they were eating, "contains what we need to grow…They're different types of food aren't they?"

Cielo flailed his arms up, "No ja? This is _goo_…!! Outside, dere are many types of food. Like…ugh…popsicles, ice cream…cake…sushi…all dat ja?"

Sera looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "Ice…cream? Cake? Sushi?"

"Dat's right ja? And dis," he once more pointed to the 'goo' with contempt, "isn't food! Dis is 'goo'!"

"One day Sera…wen we're both better, I'll take you to a restaurant and we'll eat real food ja?"

"Do you really mean that Cielo?" Sera asked; her eyes shining.

"I promise ja? I'm going to let you eat everything! None of dis 'goo'!"

xxxxx

As the two finished their meal, they left the trays where they were and walked towards the toys once more.

"Do you think you'll see your parents again?" Sera asked.

"Of course!" Cielo beamed, "Den, we can all go eat at a restaurant and play all day ja?"

"You're so lucky…"

"Huh?" Cielo asked, confused. But then, his confusion gave way to sadness. She was right. He was lucky to have parents. He was lucky because she didn't have them. After all, how could he have known that he was lucky to have parents had he not met a person who didn't have them?

"I'm sorry Sera…"

Sera smiled at him, "It's okay."

Then, as the minutes flew by, fatigue began to set in and the two dozed off with them snuggling with each other for warmth. Sera held on to her pink bunny and Cielo held on to his brown bear.

xxxxx


	2. He

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.

**Chapter 2: He**

"Get up."

The gruff voice had roused the children from their blissful sleep. They sighed; it was time to return to reality. They yawned sleepily and before they could protest, they were both roughly pulled to their feet. They hissed in pain.

"Hurry up. Your programs are waiting."

Right. It was the programs. The AI simulation was always taking a lot of their time. But then, Cielo really didn't care. They all said that it was that simulation that will make him better so he could go home to his parents.

Cielo was pulled to the door with Sera closely behind, she herself being pulled by another guard.

As they were about to reach the door, one of the guards had noticed that the two children still held on to the toys that they had been playing with.

"Hey! What to you two think you're doing with those!?"

The angry guard made a quick effort to snatch the toys away from the children but both Cielo and Sera had turned to their sides, as if to shield the toys from the "bad men". The guard was taken aback; Sera had never been a problem. But now…she had acted different. She had reacted differently from the way she normally would.

He would have to inform the directress about this.

"You little brat!" the guard yelled and attempted to strike Sera when a voice stopped him in his tracks, "That's enough."

The guards stiffened as the figure walked into the room.

Cielo and Sera stiffened as well.

"Directress!" the guard said. The figure, the directress was indeed a sight to behold; especially for children. The woman stood by the threshold of the door, her arms folded. Her long and wavy black hair hung loosely on her shoulders; her lab coat had indicated sheer authority.

The children gazed up at the directress' eyes. Her blue-silver eyes pierced into their own innocent ones before turning sharply to address the guard. Sera felt herself sink even meeker at the sight of her. The directress was an expressionless woman. She cared nothing for her. Sera, when she had first met the woman had mistaken her for her mother.

She could never forget the directress' response.

_Flashback_

"_Mama…" the child smiled and stretched out her arms at the stranger that had walked into the nursery. The other nurses had told her that she would be meeting a very special lady that day. Needless to say that as Sera laid eyes on her she knew that she was her mother. _

_But, like all of her fragile dreams, this one was shattered into a million pieces. The woman did nothing of the sort that Sera had expected mothers to do. The woman stood there, impassively but intensely gazing at her. _

_Sera felt as if she were being burned under the intensity of her gaze and she could neither continue to look at her nor hold her smile, and so, she averted her gaze, her smile disappearing. _

_The woman walked closer to the child, "No. I am not your mother. I am the directress of this facility. You and I will work together to make the EGG project a success."_

_End Flashback _

Sera was hauled from her musings as the guard, now cowering in fright, choked out a reply.

"Directress. The girl and the boy…both the Cyber Shamans were attempting to smuggle these toys from the room…and-"

The directress controlled her desire to laugh. These guards really were simpletons. They had no grasp as to the value of these so-called "brats".

"Enough. Let them keep the toys."

The guards stood there flabbergasted. The directress had never been lenient before; at least not towards the children. Both Cielo and Sera's eyes widened as they heard her. Sera felt a sting in her heart. Never before had the directress shown any type of emotion. Was this what they called pity? Or was it just plain indifference?

Sera cast her eyes down; of course it would be the latter rather than the former. The directress let them keep the toys not because it made them happy, but because she simply did not wish to engage herself in another meaningless, idle banter with the guards.

That was what it was. No more and no less.

"Yes directress."

She nodded and left the room while stating, "Bring them to their assigned EGG capsules."

Cyber Shamans. That was what they were called. Sera didn't know why but she didn't like it. Whenever she was to be put in one of those capsules, her whole body ached and hurt. Her mind would pulse in an uncontrollable and unexplainable pain. She did not want to go back there. But she had no choice.

After all, she didn't have a mother.

Cielo looked at Sera; she had her eyebrows furrowed and looked as if she were deep in thought. They were walking now, through the halls and alas, the proverbial fork in the road had finally appeared.

It was time to say goodbye.

Cielo gazed at his young friend; she was crying.

"Relax ja?" he yelled, being led through the right hall while she towards the left, "I'll see you again!! I promise!"

Sera smiled and nodded but her tears did not stop flowing.

xxxxx

Cielo had collapsed within the EGG. It had been very exhausting for him. It was as if everything was being drained from him; his sense of being. He hated the EGG. Was it really meant to make him better?

Or was it a lie?

He awoke in his cell and was surprised to find the brown bear beside him. He smiled; he was beginning to think that everything had been a dream; he and Sera meeting, the pink bunny and the brown bear, and lastly, his promise to bring her to a restaurant one day.

He smiled; it wasn't a dream.

He clutched the bear closer to his heart. He was cut short from his dreaming when the doors to his cell were opened. There stood the directress, with her arms folded.

"You collapsed at the EGG today. What happened?"

"I…I dunno ja?"

The directress raised an eyebrow, "Was it too painful?"

Cielo hated these questions. Every time there was a simulation…he would go…and then…sometimes he would pass and sometimes he would fail; like today. Every time he failed, she would ask him if it was too painful and every time she'd ask that, he'd reply "yes". Every time he'd say that, he felt angry.

Cielo may be a child, but he was no dog. He didn't become a Cyber Shaman for being stupid. For him, her questions were as degrading and condescending as they were dumb and annoying.

It was as if he was being asked "Hey you stabbed yourself with a knife! Is it painful?" Cielo sighed but said nothing.

The directress said nothing and turned to leave through the door but stopped, "Concentrate on what you're doing Cielo and do not let my daughter distract you."

Cielo's eyes widened at what he was told.

The directress was Sera's mother? Then, what about her father? Where was he?

"After all," she continued, "how would you see your parents again if you're not well enough to leave here?"

With those words, the directress left and Cielo was left alone once more. He watched as the last ray of light stalked out of his cell. For the first time in months, Cielo shivered in his cell. It was cold, dark and he was utterly alone.

He felt forsaken.

xxxxx

Cielo had waited patiently day after day, waiting for the time when the guards might take him to see Sera once more. But they didn't. He sat there in his cell, having only his brown bear as his companion. How he missed Sera. He missed her pink bunny, her smile…and her eyes.

'I wonder if she's okay…' he thought sadly.

He sat there, in his cell, waiting for the guard. He had another EGG simulation. He flinched at the thought. Would it hurt again this time? Would it hurt more this time or maybe a bit less?

How he wished that Sera was there. He felt terribly lonely without her. What was the matter with him? He had been there for months and never before got lonely.

Well, he mused, he had gotten used to the idea of being alone. Why? Because he didn't have a choice but to be alone. There was no one there to be with; no children. Until now. Now that he had met Sera, he felt as if he had a choice on whether to be alone or not.

But Sera was gone.

He gritted his teeth. That was the same annoying voice telling him that maybe she didn't like him anymore and that was why he was alone again. Maybe the directress took her away?

Once again, the sliding doors to his cell were opened and the guard came to fetch him.

xxxxx

This time, he did okay. He didn't collapse but that was a very intense simulation. It was as if his brain was being devoured. It hurt…but then…he thought of her. He thought of Sera and for some reason…it made him pull through…

He glanced at the brown bear beside him and dozed off to sleep.

xxxxx

"He has passed the test. He is now eligible to test the new version of the EGG capsule. Should he succeed, communication with God will be possible."

The directress said nothing and continued to view the young child, the boy, on her monitor. She felt a stinging feeling in her heart but she immediately crushed it. Should she have been the same woman as before, perhaps she could have entertained the feeling a bit more.

But she swore to herself that that woman whom she once was, was dead. Now, she was the directress of Karma City. The experiment must proceed. She had no time for pity.

The Cyber Shamans must be sacrificed.

xxxxx

Cielo woke with a start. He didn't know why but after the last simulation, it was as if his mind had reached a new plane. It was as if, its doors had been opened. He seemed to be able to think more clearly, quickly and logically than before.

But then, he also could have sworn that he heard the directress in his head.

His eyes widened; could he read minds?

xxxxx

He tested his theory on the guard that came to him the next day. He was right; he could read minds. The guard had many things on his mind, it would seem. But what dominated it was his daughter.

Cielo raised an eyebrow. He had been mistaken, he thought that all guards were the same; cruel and evil.

But this one was different; then, another picture within the guard's mind haunted him; Sera. His thoughts were of worry and pity for the girl. Cielo was glad at that moment. He was glad that someone out there, someone other than himself, cared for Sera.

Cielo sighed; he missed her. He would do everything to see her again.

xxxxx

It was another week since he learned that he could manipulate other people's minds. With a lot of practice, he was able to channel his power a lot quicker and more effectively and for longer periods of time.

Perfect.

It was the sort of thing that he needed if he was to see Sera.

xxxxx

He ran through the halls, all too aware of the guards that were stationed. He had already manipulated the guards by his cell. He looked up and saw the cameras. He smirked.

He manipulated the people at the monitors as well.

He frowned. Those were the more difficult targets to manipulate. He had to "search" for them first. Well, that was here his power was really tested. He had to "surf" the place mentally to find their minds.

He had to scour the places to find them. When he did, he did his magic. But he knew that he could only keep this up for too long. The manipulation was giving his body excess feelings of fatigue. He didn't know how low he could make it last.

He pressed himself against the wall as he heard two guards talking.

"Did you see the movie from Channel 7 last night?"

"What time?" the other replied.

"At around midnight you idiot!"

"Oh! Riiiighhht!" the other drawled.

"Did you see that chick…and that…her…you know…"

Cielo has heard enough; he wasn't particularly interested in what older men called "entertainment".

He wanted to see Sera.

So, with that, he closed his eyes and invaded the men's minds. Cielo was careful enough not to overstep his power's capabilities. After all, who was to say what lurked in these guards' heads. Well, he mused, if their conversation about "that chick" was of any indication, Cielo really didn't want to know.

With that, he ran again right in between the guards. They continued to talk but it was as if they didn't even see Cielo.

Ah yes, one must really marvel at the power of telepathy and the power of suggestion. It was simple really; all Cielo had to do was to keep them talking and thinking of "that chick" and he just has to mentally mask himself; a sort of illusion technique.

It was just too cool for words, Cielo mused.

He ran again. He was near her cell. He had never been there before but it was a problem easily solved as he read the guards' minds. After a few minutes, he finally reached her cell.

He quickly dispatched the guard and had him open the doors.

xxxxx

Sera sat in her cell, clutching the pink bunny to her chest, thinking of Cielo. They hadn't seen each other in weeks. Her EGG tests were topnotch. But for some reason, the directress was not impressed.

According to her, there hadn't been a single change in Sera's mental ability at all. She was scheduled for another test the next day. Sera sighed; at the moment, she didn't care. All she wanted was her friend back.

She gasped as her doors opened. Was she to do the test now? But it was for tomorrow! She wasn't ready!

As the figure walked into the cell, albeit a bit shorter than Sera might have expected from a guard, she clutched the doll tighter.

"Sera!!"

She blinked and ran to the figure recognizing him instantly, "Cielo!! I missed you!!" she said, burying her face on his shirt, embracing him tightly.

"I missed you too ja…?"

"But…Cielo…what are you doing here? Where are the guards?"

Cielo smiled sheepishly and led her through the doorway; there stood all the guards, minding their own business. Sera looked confusedly at Cielo, "What happened to them?"

Cielo grinned, "Nothing. I just told dem that I would visit you and dey were fine with dat."

Sera nodded in understanding. So, he was the reason why the directress had been upset with her. Cielo had managed to unlock his mind whist she hadn't.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them like this?" she asked, her worry her Cielo's safety increasing.

"Well…no; my mind's getting tired of manipulating all of dem ja?"

"How many?"

"15; Including the people doing the monitoring. I can't stay long. I just…wanted to see you…"

Sera smiled and hugged him once more, "I miss you too Cielo…!"

She cried once more and then slowly, albeit reluctantly let go of her friend, "You better go! You might get caught!"

Cielo smiled, "Don't forget about my promise ja? I'll see you again!"

"I won't!" she promised; waving her hands as Cielo ran through the halls.

xxxxx

Cielo slept that night. He tossed and turned; he was having a nightmare. The next day was when he was to test the new EGG capsule. No one knew how it was to turn out for any and every Cyber Shaman. He didn't even know if he was going to survive.

That was why he braved to see Sera that afternoon. So, at least, even if he didn't come back, she'll still remember that he came to see her before the end.

He clutched the bear tightly.

In cold sweat, he awoke.

He spoke to God. What He said…was…painful to hear. Cielo cried; he knew that he had been the one to teach Sera not to cry, but he couldn't help himself. In his dream, God had spoken to him. He told him that he would not live beyond the next day.

He was going to die. There was no changing it.

He continued to cry, hugging the bear tightly; he didn't cry because of the pain that he will endure. No; he cried because of Sera. Why was life so unfair? Just when he thought that there was a glimmer of hope left, it was quickly taken away.

He had just recently met the girl but what he felt for her would rival friends that had been intimate for years. There were so many things that he wanted to do with Sera; so many things to see and experience as well. But he would never be able to do them. At least, Sera had a chance; his only regret would be that he couldn't be beside her when she did take it.

Sera was going to be alone again. She was going to cry again. He was never going to able to take her to a restaurant. He was never going to be able to keep his promise to her.

He was going to leave her…

And what about his parents? He would never see them again. Up until he met Sera, everything that Cielo did, every trial, every test, every ounce of suffering, he had done for his parents. He endured them under the promise of seeing them once again one day.

But now…that will never come to pass.

He didn't want to…but…it had been decided by a force that was higher that any mortal or beast could ever hope to become.

xxxxx

"He can't take much more of this!!" an attendant screamed.

"Directress, pull the plug!! Abort the test!!"

The boy in the capsule convulsed uncontrollably. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't think. Everything was so painful. He felt so tired. How easy it was just to give up.

'No! I have to fight for Sera!!' he screamed at himself. He could hear the attendants, the doctors and nurses advising the directress to shut the system down. He also knew that she'd never consent to that.

He just knew.

'Sera!!' his mind and heart screamed for her, 'I will see you again…!'

'You will…'

'Huh? Who are…'

'Rest now…the end has come; your suffering shall end here.'

'But…wat about Sera…?'

The voice did not reply and he was met with another painful force. This was the most painful experience that he had ever had; it was as if he was being ripped apart. It felt as if he was exploding and imploding simultaneously.

"Directress!! His heart rate is climbing! He's…having a cardiac arrest!! Please stop this…!"

'No!' thought the woman, 'He's almost there…We can't stop now if we are to succeed!'

The directress turned sharply at them, pinning them on the wall with her silver-blue eyes, "No. Continue. Whatever it takes."

The doctors, attendants and nurses looked at each other before sighing. The boy will die and it was on all of their heads. He wasn't just going to die; he was going to suffer an agony far worse than any given death. This was just too much…this was…too cruel; too inhumane.

A few moments later, it was all over.

"I'm getting no brain activity directress." said the doctor as he read the brainwave readings. The directress looked at the doctor and grabbed the readings for herself, her eyebrows furrowing at the readings.

The readings were too erratic. She then looked at the peak of the boy's brain activity; it was unlike any reading she had seen before. It was right off the scales. Whatever happened in that capsule was something that was too powerful even for their most advanced Cyber Shaman. And as the reading reached the highest peak, a moment later, the activity was blank. It was dead. The brain failed to function.

The directress grasped the paper tightly almost to the point of tearing it; but neither her face nor her countenance betrayed her immense feeling of frustration and anger.

She continued to look at the readings; it was as if his mind had been…fried.

xxxxx

The directress looked at the boy before her. The test was a complete failure. The boy, no matter how mentally advanced, failed to commune with God. The data consumed him and it was over.

The boy wasn't physically dead however and the directress had him moved to the infirmary. She gazed at the boy again feeling that familiar yet annoying sting in her heart. She could remember the boy as he was about to go to the EGG capsule.

He had looked so sad. He looked; hopeless. Despair was written all over his features. There were bags under his eyes which told her that he hadn't any sleep; his puffy red eyes told her that he cried the previous night. His slump and slouched shoulders told her that he was exhausted.

He was exhausted. From what?

She knew the answer. He was exhausted with this life. Was this to be even called life?

The directress stiffened as she felt another presence. She sharply turned around and saw no one. She moved all around the infirmary and discovered that she was alone.

Who was that?

'_It's okay directress…it's only me.'_ a child's voice rang though her ears

She stiffened, "Who are you? Where are you?"

'_I'm Cielo…I'm in your mind.'_

She scoffed, "What do you want? Or is this another one of your tricks?"

'_No trick ja? I promise! I…I'm really gone directress…I'm sorry…but…would you do me a favor?' _

The directress knew that it was against her better judgment, but her unpleasant feeling had been eating her up as of late; it wouldn't hurt to entertain it once in a while.

"What?" she asked indifferently.

'_In my cell…I left a brown bear…Please give him to Sera…It's all I have to give…'_

At the sound of his voice and the understanding of his request, the unpleasant feeling that the directress felt increased tenfold.

'_I don't want her to be alone…so…I…want her to have it…'_

"Done." she said curtly.

As she said this, the voice disappeared. She looked at the boy once more. She knew that she should give the order to terminate the life support systems and get rid of the body, but something told her not to.

She would not terminate the life support systems; at least, not until she had fulfilled what was requested of her. In all of the boy's sufferings, she owed him that much at least.

She cursed herself; she hadn't even told him the truth about his parents. The silly boy thought that he would leave the EGG Facility to see his parents one day. They all conspired to make him believe that he was ill. But he wasn't.

He wasn't going to see his parents either; not now and not ever. He was never to leave the EGG Facility. Cielo didn't know a lot of things.

He didn't know that his parents, on the plight of poverty, had sold him to the scientists. The scientists, the directress included, had been overly thrilled as they read the readings on the boy's preliminary mental tests.

He had the makings of a Cyber Shaman.

The next step would be how to persuade the couple to "donate" the boy for their "honorable cause". The company did its research and saw that they were a very impoverished family. It was a mere coincidence that they had even been there that day to take the mental test.

They all thought that it was mandatory for all children to take the test. How could they not? They conducted the preliminary test outside the facility in the guise of humanitarian aid. Sly but smart; cruel yet practical.

The directress sneered at the memory. Yes, she had been sly, but what then could one make of the boy's parents then?

It didn't take long to persuade them to hand over the child. It was amazing what the power of money could do. The directress once believed that a mother's love was limitless and unconditional. But after seeing this, she knew better.

She knew that humans only loved when they could _afford_ it. This couple didn't have anything; even should their love be limitless and unconditional, it wouldn't feed either them or the boy. Self-preservation was an ugly word and it was an even uglier concept once all of its facets were to be explored, but the directress knew that it was that ugly word that fueled man.

Self-preservation.

Not love.

Not kindness.

It was the need to survive.

It was this that overruled every emotion that man could express.

She laughed. It was pathetic. In her younger days, she had principles and morals, and she didn't know how it happened but as time went by, her morals and principles seemed to have abandoned her. She no longer felt the need to do what was "right"; rather, she felt the pressing need to do what was "necessary".

Life had forced her to become what she was today. She too…had been forsaken. But then again, who hadn't?

What had happened to the world? It hadn't always been this way…but then, that really wasn't the directress' concern. She too, had a right to life. And to live, she must do what she must.

Her thoughts drifted back to the boy. If only he knew. But it didn't matter now; he was dead.

Following her feelings, for once, she exited the room and headed for the boy's cell.

As sure as the sun, on his bed, lay the brown bear. With slightly shaking legs, she walked towards it; with slightly trembling hands, did she hold the bear.

Not wanting to be burdened any further, she walked out of the cell and proceeded to head towards Sera's.

xxxxx


	3. She

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1

**Chapter 3: She**

Sera's test was cancelled that day. It would seem that the new EGG capsule had malfunctioned. She felt oddly happy. Did that mean that Cielo's test was cancelled? She certainly hoped so.

After all, he did promise her that he'd see her again.

Her musing was interrupted as she gazed upon the directress. She gazed at her and noticed that the directress was as steely and expressionless as ever. But then, something else, other than the directress' eyes caught her attention; it was the brown bear in her hands.

Sera's happy mood quickly dissipated and she clutched her pink bunny to her heart, "Where's Cielo?" she asked timidly. For some reason, Sera really didn't want to hear the answer. Sera had already formulated a very likely scenario in her mind.

The EGG capsule malfunction.

Cielo's absence.

The arrival of the directress.

The brown bear in her hands.

It all made sense.

Sera's eyes brimmed with fresh tears and she let out a cry. Cielo was gone. He had gone for his test and it killed him. The directress was here to tell her about it; to tell her that she would never see her only friend again.

What about the brown bear?

Why did she have it? Did she bring it with her to tell her that the bear was going to be thrown? Was it to taunt her? To insult her and strip her of her remaining hope?

The directress walked over to where Sera had dropped herself and kneeled down in front of her.

"Here," she said slowly, handing Sera the bear, "he told me to give it to you."

Sera reached out for the toy and held it to her chest along with her pink bunny. She breathed in his scent and continued to cry. She would never see him again. She would never get to talk to him again. He would never take her to eat at a restaurant.

It just wasn't fair.

The directress found this the perfect timing to leave the room. She said nothing but looked back at the girl.

No, she wasn't just a girl; she was her daughter. But she would never tell Sera that. No, she would never know; at least not from her. Why? Maybe because she didn't want to believe that what she was doing to her daughter was wrong.

If you label your subjects as mere objects and not as human beings, it all becomes easier. It was easier to blind ourselves that the difference of right and wrong was indistinguishable and that we were free to do as we wished.

She began to walk towards the door without another word.

Cielo watched her as she began to leave. She was Sera's mother. He wanted nothing more to tell Sera that she too had a parent. But he couldn't. He shouldn't. It wasn't his place to tell her anything about that.

It wasn't meant to be.

As she was about to reach the door, the girl's voice echoed through the room. What she said froze the directress in her tracks. Even Cielo was shocked.

"Thank you…Mama…"

The directress said nothing. Did Sera know that she was her mother? Most probably. In that instant, the directress' lips tugged up creating a shadow of a smile. But she would never show Sera, or anyone else for that matter, that.

Ever.

She hated it when Sera clung to her; she never openly did this of course, but the directress could tell from the longing gazes that the child sent her way. She may be expressionless, but this did not mean that she was incapable of reading others' emotions.

With regards to Sera's emotions, she practically leaked them out; her aura said it all. Sera was easy to read.

Was she really? Was it the directress' superb ability to read people or was it the proverbial motherly instinct?

She chose the former rather than the latter.

She hated it when she would see Sera that way; the way she looked at her. She hated it when Sera called her "Mama".

But now, she shrugged her shoulders as a reply. She supposed that it was alright. But, just for today.

Cielo smiled. Sera was just truly amazing. He hadn't planned of telling her at all, but as he watched the interchange between her and the directress, he was astounded to hear Sera speak the word "Mama".

She knew.

Sera just knew. He didn't know how, but then, it was Sera after all. The directress had been mistaken; Sera wasn't a disappointment as a Cyber Shaman. They didn't know it yet, but she would be their greatest asset.

Cielo felt a mixture of contradictory emotions at that realization; he felt happy and sad. He was happy that Sera would rise to show the people her worth; that she would be the greatest of all Cyber Shamans.

But what did all of this entail?

It would entail that she would have a long life of suffering should she remain in such a place. But then, there was God. He would not forsake her. Cielo didn't know when, where, how and by whom Sera would be rescued, but he believed in God.

xxxxx

Sera cried, wept and wailed. She just didn't understand why he had to die. Why?

"Why?!" she yelled in pain.

'_Because God said so…'_ a voice in her said spoke.

"Huh?" Sera asked, surprised, "Who are you?" she asked timidly.

The voice laughed, _'Der you go wid de scaredy-cat routine again ja?'_

Sera's heart jumped, "Cielo?!"

'_Yep…it's me…Sera…I don't have much time, but I just wanted to tell you dat…I'm sorry…about everything…I know I promised you we'd eat outside…I also promised you dat I'd see you again…but you know…God came and…umm…well, you know what happened ja?'_ he asked in a hopeless attempt to express himself.

"You don't have to be sorry…" she said, sobbing lightly.

'_Well…I am Sera. I really am. But…I also wanted to tell you dat…I hope my bear keeps you company ja?' _

"But I want to come with you Cielo!!" Sera wailed helplessly. Cielo sighed. Her crying wasn't making things any easier.

'_You can't yet Sera.' _

"Why not? I want to be with you! Please take me with you!" she pleaded, her voice cracking with desperation as she tightly clasped her robes.

Cielo felt his heart sting with a searing pain as he saw his loved one weep like this. Sera was desperate. She was wishing for death.

But, like his fate, it wasn't meant to be. Sera wasn't meant to die this day. She was meant to live. He didn't want to physically leave her, but here he was. He sighed.

'_You'll never be alone Sera. You have me…always ja? Well, both of us, right?'' _

Sera was confused for a moment but then, understood what he meant. Cielo spoke of the "other" Cielo; the little brown bear that he had given her. That was right. She had decided to name him Cielo…She blushed; she really didn't say that out loud…at least not yet. So how did?

She blushed again. Cielo probably read her mind.

'_Keep him close to your heart Sera. He would keep you safe and make you happy like he did me…' _

"I will…I promise…" Sera said weakly.

Sera laughed whilst her tears continued to flow, "But! I also want YOU to be there too! I don't think that 'Cielo' and I will be happy enough to play by ourselves! So you'd better be with me all the time too Cielo!"

'_You bet ja?' _

They both laughed until silence reigned once more. Cielo broke it, _'I have to go now Sera…' _

"Wait!" Sera's voice rang through her cell.

'_Wat?'_ Cielo asked, a bit taken aback with his friend.

"I want to give you something too…" Sera, with slightly shaking hands, took her pink bunny from her lap and held it in front of her. She knew that there was no one in particular in the room but she didn't care. Cielo was in there with her even if she cannot see him.

"I want you to have 'Sera' Cielo. Please take her and keep her close to your heart."

Cielo smiled, _'Thanks Sera. I promise I will. But now, I must go. But…before I do, I want to give you something too.'_

"What is it?" Sera asked, lowering her arms and the bunny back onto her lap.

'_Just close your eyes ja?' _

"Okay…"

And as soon as she did…Sera lost consciousness.

xxxxx

She awoke the next day, "What happened?"

'_You fell asleep that's what happened!'_ a voice said in her head.

'Cielo?' she asked.

No; he was gone. This was different.

It was…the guard??!

As Sera thought once more, she 'heard' the guard grumble and complain about how his pay was too low…or something like that, Sera mused.

Again, her mind didn't take long to put two and two together. This was Cielo's farewell gift; his mind. She smiled once more. Cielo was right. She will never be alone. She had him. He was with her. Forever.

She clutched her new toy; her Cielo. He had been able to give her two things that were of different planes of existence. On this physical world, he gave her his bear; his only possession. On the spiritual world, he was able to give her his only possession; his mind and talent.

She felt eternally grateful.

She looked around and searched for her pink bunny. But she couldn't find her. She searched and searched but she found no sign of the bunny. She had asked all of her guards if they saw the bunny, and as they looked at the pleading girl, they had no reason to lie, and so they didn't.

The answer to her question was that they didn't see any pink bunny. No one had been in her room except for the directress and she did not have any toy in her hand when she left. Sera smiled in contentment. He had taken 'Sera'.

'Keep her close to your heart Cielo…' she thought happily.

Throughout her life, she had always thought that she was cursed; she was doomed to be alone forever. She felt that she was unworthy of life. But now, that was no longer true.

"I love you Cielo…" she breathed out.

And somewhere, where she would neither hear him nor see him, he clutched a pink bunny close to his heart and replied, _'I love you too…Sera…' _

Now, she didn't have to be afraid. He was there; she just knew it. She may not have heard him or seen him, but she felt him. She felt…loved.

She no longer felt…forsaken.

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
